


The Legend of Sleepy Hollow

by ValidEmail (orphan_account)



Series: Spooky Stories to Tell in the Dark [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gay, M/M, kinda short and stupid, ooo spooky!!!, was inspired when i went to sleepy hollow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ValidEmail
Summary: "It's okay," Marvin squeaked out. "I'm not scared of the darkness, if that's what you're suggesting." Whizzer giggled, and pressed their lips together in more of a sense of comfort instead of a kiss.Or, Marvin Law is the newest Ichabod Crane, and this horror story is slightly confusing.





	The Legend of Sleepy Hollow

Our story occurs in the quaint village of Sleepy Hollow, deep within the burrows of rural New York. It was hardly on the map, it was so small. The population was less than a hundred, and it was barely five miles across. All it featured was a main street, and then a neighborhood of tiny shacks in which the townsfolk abided in. The Brown household, well, that was technically outside of Sleepy Hollow, with seventy-two acres of pasture and wood. But their son, Micah “Whizzer” Brown, was just as much of a citizen as the rest of the people who resided in the little town. Yet he was not the main character of the fable, and neither was the librarian, Cordelia Stevens, or the baker, Charlotte DuBois.

 

Mister Marvin Law was a quiet fellow, which made him match with his hometown almost perfectly. He was gangly and awkward, none of his bodily proportions ever quite matching. He rarely spoke a word to anyone other than his good friend, Charlotte, and that was just to question about her day. The man spent most of his time with the children, and that’s why the villagers felt so indifferent towards him. He did not actively speak out into the public, but he took care of their children in the best way he knew how. It was almost as though he was living for his job instead of for the sake of living. There was one other person besides his pupils and the baker that he would speak to, but it wasn’t as though any of his neighbors knew it. And that person was Whizzer Brown.

 

Whizzer Brown, being the starlet of the town and the heir to the wealthiest family in the state of New York, was adored by many. His attitude was uppity and contagious, his sense of fashion bright against the dull contrast of grey that the village was decorated in. His lips were always quirked up in a half smile, as though he always knew something you didn’t. He prided in the fact that he was held up on a pedestal by many, and would at multiple points a day come down to speak with the townsfolk. He’d help out with the school, and that is how he met Marvin Law. In the same instant, he sealed Marvin’s mysterious fate by meeting his eye the first day he arrived.

 

“Are you going to the party at the Brown mansion tonight? Everyone in town is,” Charlotte pursed her lips together as she asked this of her best friend. He just gave her a side look, still pondering at the displays of the bread she had recently popped from the oven.

 

“You know me, Char. I’ll most likely just stay home and grade papers,” He told her, jabbing his hands into his coat pockets uncomfortably at the sound of her drawn-out sigh.

 

“Marvin, please! You need to get out more. Besides, I know how you feel about Micah,” She stopped herself at his deer-in-the-headlights expression, resisting the urge to giggle at how nervous he appeared to be.

 

“You shut your mouth before anyone could overhear you, Charlotte DuBois,” He threatened, though due to his meek nature he wasn’t very frightened. “There is nothing going on between Whizzer and I. He’s a good-for-nothing bastard who barges in on my lessons and gets the children to _sing_ with him.” He shook his head at the thought of the younger man, and Charlotte raised an unimpressed eyebrow in the scrawny man’s direction.

 

“And yet, you are allowed to call him by the nickname only his family members use?” She giggled then, unable to contain herself. Marvin pointed a finger in her direction, then dropped his hand onto the counter defeatedly.

 

“We’re just friends, Char,” He murmured truthfully. “I’m too much of a freak to get a guy like Whizzer Brown - Micah Brown, if we’re being technical.” Charlotte gave him a sympathetic smile, and rubbed his arm as she leaned over the counter.

 

“Oh, Marvin, you don’t see it, but you’re a catch,” She assured him. Marvin gave her a sad smile, one that was visibly forced. It seemed as though the only unforced smiles he gave were either directed towards Whizzer or one of the school children.

 

“Thanks for the consolation,” He told her, and patted the counter. He stepped out of her reach, and her heart fell down to the pits of her stomach once he saw the struggling look on his face. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m not going.”

 

“You’ll get to see Micah!” Charlotte promised him, her bubbly attitude clouding over the usual storm that was Marvin Law in an instant. Watching his best friend so perky, arms caked in flour and her hair a wild mess underneath her standard bandana, how could he refuse?

 

Marvin Law was not good at parties, due to his timid stature and bone-like body. The townsfolk would wonder aloud whether or not he’d settle soon with one of the less attractive young women, and he would answer awkwardly in the same fashion he did for everything. That’s where the rumors started. He did not have the heart to quell them. In all honesty, he was too distracted by work to keep up on what they were saying about him. Until he arrived at the party, and then suddenly he was the attention of the leftover, single high school graduates from the year before. Of whom he’d taught, at one point or another, as the school was so small the teachers shifted around at least once a month.

 

So he grabbed a drink, and dropped out into the large backyard, where the librarian, Cordelia, was gathering a crowd with her legendary ghost stories. That was one of the reasons why she was such a good keeper of the books. You could trust her to appreciate the writings in there as though they were blood relatives. He took a tentative seat beside a gaggle of people who were surrounding Whizzer. As soon as he sat down, though, the pretty boy motioned for the others to leave and quickly made his presence known by shoving himself up against Marvin almost unnecessary. The crackling fire made Marvin’s darkening blush more noticeable.

“I suppose now is the best time of any to tell you all the legend of Sleepy Hollow,” She clacked, the rest of the group reacting accordingly. Marvin’s stomach practically leapt from his throat. In addition to being fragile, he was also the biggest scaredy-cat you could ever meet. He swallowed roughly, and then Whizzer slipped a hand onto his thigh, and he swallowed once more.

 

“Towards the front of Sleepy Hollow cemetery, if you’re ever unlucky enough to be found there during Witching Hour, they say an unnamed Civil War veteran will emerge from his grave on horseback. They say that he’s in all white, haunting and spiritual. But you know the worst thing they say about him?” She tapped her forehead, as the villagers before her leaned in close. “They say he’s headless!” At this, she made the motion of lightning. The people gasped, though she told the small story as a routine every year. This legend was a well-known one within the people, mostly used as a bedtime story for children, or, as it currently was, a campfire tale. Whizzer leaned closer to Marvin, so close that the shorter could feel the rise and fall of his breath against the back of his neck.

 

“You’ll protect me, won’t you?” Whizzer murmured, big doe eyes cutting into Marvin’s soul as though he was a knife. Marvin attempted to speak, but then Cordelia continued with her story, saving him from having to embarrass himself in front of the younger man.

 

“He goes about, galloping through the streets, searching for those lost souls with heads. You’ll be strolling up the cobblestone steps, or a dirt path in the middle of the forest, when there’ll be the sound of hooves trotting behind you. You’ll turn, but it’s too late! The headless horseman will have taken your head for his own safe keeping, the implant of his Jack-o-lantern replacement face in your stolen mind,” Cordelia cast a spell with her words, everyone gasping at the right moments and glancing around the dark frightfully. Whizzer smiled dreamily up at Marvin, as he slumped slightly beside him. Marvin wanted to chide him for being so open, for draping himself across his shoulders as though nothing mattered. He did not.

 

“So beware, my friends! Because the headless horseman is out there,” She began, leaning down towards a small child. “And he’s out for your head!” She grabbed at the little girl, who squealed in delight. Clapping for her, Cordelia allowed the child to clamber up into her arms. Marvin watched the librarian with a smile, before Whizzer ran his fingers across his shoulder.

 

“Come on,” Whizzer beckoned him in a memory of a whisper, the rest of the townsfolk too distracted to see them. “There’s something I want to show you.” Marvin, against his own judgement, followed the temptation that was Whizzer Brown.

 

Somehow, he ended up with the other man pressed close against his chest, the two basked in the moonlight. Marvin, with his crooked nose and weird smile and nervous tendencies allowed to spend even one moment alone with the beauty of Sleepy Hollow.

 

“You seem tense, Marv,” Whizzer cooed once they were off into the shadows of the Brown estate, too close to the wood for Marvin’s liking. He wanted to indulge in the sin resting playfully beside him, whose hands were racing through his hair and licking at his neck, but the knowledge of darkness surrounding the duo at all sides did not stop his heart from beating out of his chest.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Marvin blurted out, wincing at the sudden show of his insecurities, before thanking the stars above that he hadn’t confessed to his fear of the night. Whizzer tugged back, eyes alight with mischief as they usually were.

 

“Why shouldn’t I? You’re the most interesting, most intricate person of all Sleepy Hollow. In fact, you’re the only one I’d think of running away with,” Whizzer chuckled, connecting their hands loosely. Marvin blinked in confusion.

 

“You know, all of the other men just aren’t as perfect as you are,” He praised, the words of affection going straight to Marvin’s ego. “But, if you’re that nervous about the night, I’ll let you go without too much trouble.”

 

“It’s okay,” Marvin squeaked out. “I’m not scared of the darkness, if that’s what you’re suggesting.” Whizzer giggled, and pressed their lips together in more of a sense of comfort instead of a kiss. It still set vibrations down Marvin’s entire body, and he wondered how he could ever focus on tomorrow’s lesson if it meant less time away from this man. Whizzer tugged back, the fire still burning strong in his irises.

 

“Visit me tomorrow, okay? I’ll be waiting,” He bid goodbye with a kiss to Marvin’s cheek affectionately. Marvin grinned at him, waving dazedly as he strolled off into the forest to return home. It was a good idea, then to come to parties.

 

Though, as he trudged further into the forest, the darker his surroundings got. Fiddling with his coat pocket, he managed to get a match. Striking it against a nearby tree, the light provided himself something to go by, as the moon barely shown through the canopy of trees. Trudging onwards, he practically twisted his ankle due to an out of place branch and his distracted thoughts of Whizzer Brown. Smiling dopily to himself, he almost didn’t hear the horse hooves clacking against the dirt behind him. Suddenly, the match went out.

 

Marvin felt his blood run cold at the heavy breathing of a telltale horse behind him, the unlit match in his fingertips shaking due to his fidgeting stance. He took a deep breath, and twisted in fear. He met the eyes of a pasty horse, almost as though it were transparent, and shrieked so loudly that the all the birds within the small circle of the forest lifted up out of fright.

 

The next morning, Whizzer arrived to check on him, and found his would-be lover’s bed mysteriously empty.

 

_“Gee, thanks for all of the wonderful comments about my body,” Marvin deadpanned, Whizzer waving his gloved hands in an effort to gain applause. Cordelia clapped enthusiastically for her best friend, Mendel doing the same._

 

_“Oh, stop being so butthurt,” Whizzer tutted, hitting his chest lightly with his knuckles. “It isn’t a good look on you. Besides, I purposefully left out my ode to your arms. After all, it ended up being ten pages, and I have a feeling our friends wouldn’t have been interested in my sonnets written about your gorgeous muscles.” With that, Whizzer slumped deeper into Marvin’s hold around his waist, smiling smugly as Marvin allowed him to do so._

 

_“Well, I for one, enjoyed that story. I thought it was spooky,” Cordelia complimented the tall boy, who preened under the affection. Trina rolled her eyes._

 

_“There’s no ending! We don’t know if Marvin was killed or if he ran away! I hate cliffhangers,” She threw her arms up in protest, folding them across her chest. “Besides, I wasn’t even in the story.” Whizzer smirked._

 

_“If you pay me, I’ll tell you the ending,” He offered, her eyes lighting up. She was about to open her mouth, when Marvin waved her off, practically falling off the log he and Whizzer were resting on in the process._

 

_“No, no, no! It’s my turn to tell a story, alright? And this one is going to be as truthful as I can make it,” He told Whizzer pointedly, who snickered quietly. Marvin rubbed his gloved hands together, and then spread them out in front of the fire menacingly._

 

_“It all began on the wedding day of Marvin Gershwin and Whizzer Brown..."_


End file.
